Early Morning Impulse
by SailorHikarinoMu
Summary: Shaka had never been one to complain. However, Kiki had really done it this time. This was the last straw. Warnings: M/M pairing, fluff. Disclaimer: I do not own Saint Seiya, it belongs to the wonderful Masami Kurumada!


Hello all! This is just a cute little story I decided I just had to write while I was drawing a chibi version of both Mu and Shaka holding hands. In this story they aren't kids, but still, I wanted this story to be about the love they share for each other.

-Enjoy, my dear readers-

 **Early Morning Impulse**

Shaka had never been one to complain. However, Kiki had really done it this time; this was the last straw.

The Virgo had been calmly sipping his morning tea when a horrid smell had reached his nostrils. He had gotten up from his chair and, the smell seemingly coming from there, headed towards his living room. The previous day had been April Fool's day... also know as Kiki's birthday. Thus, the brat used that as an excuse every year to cause trouble to all the Golds, excluding his beloved master (of course). As soon as he had reached his living room, he knew his nose had guided him well for what awaited there, all over his floor, furniture and newly painted walls, were splatters of what seemed like rotten eggs and... tomatoes ? He had then spotted a neatly folded sheet of paper wedged between his couch cushions. When he unfolded it, he had noticed a short message written in a childish manner and had started reading :

 _Dear Shasha,_

 _This is my gift to you. I hope you like it; I think it makes your house look better._

 _Happy April Fool's !_

 _-Kiki ;)_

Shaka had read the letter over and over until understanding had finally dawned on him. Was this kid for real ? Not only had he dirtied his whole living room with rotten foods, but he was also insulting his tastes in decor ? The twerp had gone too far this time. Shaka personally thought that his house was perfectly lovely the way it was, thank you very much ! He didn't need this brat calling his house ugly !

This is why Shaka was currently heading down towards the first zodiacal house. Mu was the only one that had a firm grip on his disciple's actions. Shaka had his rant all planned out. He wanted to make it clear that he did not want Kiki targetting his temple to do his mischief anymore, and perhaps, in the process, guilt trip Mu into inviting him over for tea as an apology.

Because in all honesty, Shaka wasn't truly angry; he still liked the kid. He could be pretty entertaining at times. No, he just wanted to convince himself to be mad enough, when he really wasn't, so that he would have a good enough reason to talk to Mu. Though, there was no denying that he was a little hurt that Kiki didn't think his house looked nice and went as far as stating that rotten food actually made it look better !

As the man closest to the Gods, he was rather detached from the rest of the world; this included his fellow comrades. The only exception was Mu. He had always had a soft side for the calm Aries saint. One would have called it love, others simple attraction, but Shaka himself was too proud to admit the slightest bit of emotion. After all, the buddhist was above all of that. Yet, as stubborn as he was, none of Buddha's teachings could ever make him any less human.

As he reached the Aries temple, Shaka raised his cosmos and, after patiently waiting for either Mu or Kiki to greet him, entered as no one seemed to be coming. The first thing he noticed was that all was quiet as he peeked into the various rooms. He then suddenly heard a loud thump coming from what seemed to be one of the bedrooms. Shaka wasn't one to sneak up on people, but he couldn't help but worry about whether Mu or Kiki had fallen out of bed and hit their head. He slowly set foot in the room where the noise had come from and, his jaw dropped. There, sprawled on the floor and tangled in the covers, was Mu, sleeping soundly, the fall having seemingly not disturbed his slumber.

Shaka bit his cheeks to keep from laughing; he had a reputation to uphold, and he had no intention of waking his sleeping angel. Mu was just too cute for his own good. Once his urge to laugh had subsided, he picked him up and placed him back on the bed, while taking great care in tucking him in. He brought the silk covers up to Mu's chin and let his fingers linger at the texture of his velvety skin.

As he continued to stare down at the beauty laying so peacefully under the sheets, a multitude of thoughts came to his mind. All of them about Mu: how his thick lashes contrasted with his snow white skin, how the two dots on his forehead looked like cute little buttons, how perfectly straight his nose was, how his lavender hair was spread over his pillow like a halo... and how full and perfectly kisseable his raspberry pink lips were.

"So beautiful," he murmured.

Shaka suddenly felt the urge to kiss those tantalizing lips, along with the rest of the aforementionned facial features.

He didn't see the harm in stealing a little kiss... after all, he could allow himself to be selfish once in a while.

He slowly bent down and pressed his lips to Mu's own soft ones.

By Nirvana, he was enjoying this more then he should ! He then fixed Mu's tousled lavender bangs and straightened himself up, painfully aware that he could never confess his feelings to the one person that truly made him happy (besides Athena and Buddha of course). Why did he have to be so proud? It was frustrating !

Shaka was so deep in thought that when he felt a tug at his sari, he jumped ten meters high in a mixture of suprise and fright.

Once his heart had calmed down, he looked at Mu who was still sleeping soundly, and then saw Kiki, grinning from ear to ear, standing nearby. He then noticed he had left the door open. Shaka suddenly blushed in total embarassment. Had Kiki seen him acting so lovingly towards his master ? The redhead, as if reading his thoughts, opened his mouth to speak.

"He loves you, you know. But he'll never admit it out loud," he whispered, while gazing admiringly at his mentor's sleeping form.

"Even if what you say is true, how would you know?" the blond curiously asked, keeping his voice as low as possible. Who knew what Mu would do if he woke up to find his closest friend and disciple in his room, staring at him in his sleep. He shivered at the thought; he preferred not knowing. Friend or foe, the Aries never hesitated in using his Stardust Revolution on anyone who pissed him off enough, and it wasn't in Shaka's plans to die that day, or any time soon for that matter.

"It's obvious to me, because I know him so well. He's like a father to me, so I make it my duty to know everything about him so that I can understand him better, and make him happy. You happen to be one of the rare people that make him smile for real, and not that usual half-smile. He only ever smiles like that to Shion and myself, not even to Aldebaran. So, that's how I know he must seriously like you."

He stopped talking and looked at Shaka, who was utterly speechless, and resumed speaking, while lowering his eyes in shame.

"It makes me kind of jealous, actually. I don't want to have to share my master with anyone else. So, that's why I ruined your temple: to try and keep you away, even though I assume it did just the opposite. Still, I wanna apologize for that. I'll even help you clean. So... can you forgive me? I promise I'll never cause trouble again. I actually like you, and I think you would be the best match for Master Mu," said Kiki, hoping for forgiveness.

Shaka couldn't help but feel bad for the young boy, and touched at his honest plea.

"You know Kiki, you're a lot smarter than you let on. I was never angry at you in the first place; that is why there is no need to ask for forgiveness. But tell me just one thing... is my home that unappealing to you?"

"Do you really want me to answer that? Anyways, I'm going to make breakfast. You're welcome to join us if you'd like," answered the boy, flashing a huge smile.

Kiki then got up and headed towards the kitchen, leaving Shaka to reflect on what had just been said. Now, there was no reason for Shaka not to get his feelings across, since Mu wouldn't reject him. Yet, the blond still didn't know how to proceed. He wasn't an expert in the matters of the heart.

"He is pretty smart, isn't he?" came a soft voice from behind.

Shaka turned around and blushed like he never thought possible. "H-how much did you hear?" asked the Indian man, nervous.

"Enough to know that my feelings aren't one-sided," answered Mu cheekily, amused at seeing the great Shaka in such a predicament. "Come." He resumed, while patting the spot beside him on the bed.

Unable to form any coherent thought, he obeyed and sat beside the Aries on the comfy memory foam mattress.

Noticing how the blond had now lost his previous courage, Mu took it upon himself to steal a kiss, as a sort of revenge for before.

The fact was, he had been calmly reading a book when he had felt Shaka's cosmos at the entrance of his temple. From there, he had played the part of a clumsy sleeper to lure him to his room. It had taken all of his famous self-control to keep his act together. Besides, he was well aware of how Shaka felt about him just by reading his aura, so he figured that all the Virgo needed was a push in the right direction. It had also served as a sort of small test to see if the Indian really was the right one for him. Needless to say that he had passed it with flying colours.

As Mu gently kissed Shaka's rosebud lips, Kiki barged into the room and giggled loudly when he saw that his master was the one dominating.

Shaka sprang to his feet, his face as red as a tomato for the third time that day.

Mu chuckled at his flushed face and got up from the bed to kiss his cheek, while Shaka attempted to justify his actions, but failed miserably.

The guardian of the sixth temple felt victimized; both Aries were obviously mocking his lack of composure. Thus, he resigned from trying to defend himself and wordlessly trudged towards the kitchen. The second he had left the room, a sudden burst of laughter rang to his ears from behind. He looked back to see Mu rolling on the floor, dying of laughter and Kiki doubled over while holding his shaking sides, seemingly in pain from the hilarity of what he had just witnessed. The blond folded his arms and huffed in annoyance, which did nothing but renew the giggling fits. Really, today was not his day, to say the least... excluding his sweet moment with Mu before they were so rudely interrupted, he thought happily.

As soon as he reached the kitchen, he heard two sets of loud footsteps and, before he had the chance to turn around, felt two people hugging him from behind.

"I'm sorry Shasha. It's just, you should have seen your face. I-I... *snigger* just couldn't..." started Kiki but finishing his sentence laughing. "Anyways *fuuuu*, I'll go prepare some tea, now," resumed the redhead, biting his lip to keep from giggling once more.

Shaka was on the verge of retorting until he remembered the pair of strong pale arms still wrapped firmly around his waist.

As if on cue, Mu seductively whispered into his ear.

"I hate to say this, but you're going to have to get used to his teasing from now on, because I have no intention in letting you go now that I finally have you. If you think of it, we would have never come together if it wouldn't have been for him. I guess I should let him prank you more often from now on..."

"YOU KNEW!?" yelled-whispered Shaka.

"Of course! I train him hard every day of the year except his birthday, where I let him do as he pleases... within reason though," responded the ram, an uncharacteristic grin tugging at his lips.

Shaka rested his head back on one of Mu's shoulders and sighed contentedly. If a yearly prank was the price to pay in order to be held like this, then he had no objection. "I love you Mu... and it feels so satisfying to be able to admit it after a long time where all I did was doubt myself."

The lilac-haired man stared in disbelief at what he could see of Shaka's face, not believing that a man as sure as he could feel that way.

"Well, learn to stop, because I love you too... so so much, darling," assured Mu softly into his ear, keeping his incredulity to himself.

Shaka turned around in the embrace to kiss the tip of Mu's perfect button nose, and then left to sit at the table where breakfast was already served. Mu followed suit, simply smiling.

Once all three were seated, they ate while discussing about whatever came to mind.

As Mu and Kiki were having a debate on who should be pranked next (Mu was actually in on it too!), Shaka gazed fondly at his new-found family and couldn't help himself but think. 'I could get used to this.'

-La fin-

Alright, well... I hope you liked this, my darling readers. This was just a cute little diddy I thought of. Expect more Mu x Shaka in the future, because I absolutely love them together. Actually, although I should be studying for school, I already started a new story featuring Shaka x Mu x Aphrodite, since I wanted to write a story about the three most effeminate/beautiful looking Golds. It's called "Perfidious Beauty", and it's already completed and on this site. Until next time!

~SailorHikarinoMu


End file.
